small rope
by richard kayser
Summary: this happen just after May Belle gave her dad's keys to Leslie.


Too Small Rope 04/15/2013

Most of this is being told through the eyes of a third person.

The day broke clear and cold. Down at the Aarons, Jess had lots of chores. He and May Belle had greenhouse duty (cleaning and getting ready for the new growing season).

At the Burkes, Judy was just leaving with a friend for town to work on her book, Bill was going to work on a few things at the house, and Leslie was busy in her room working on the bells she was building.

Later as Leslie was leaving, Bill asked if she would like to go into town that afternoon, meet Judy, go eat and see a movie? "Ok" said Leslie "I will be home before 3." She and PT then left for the kingdom. She was as happy as she could be; the bells were going to be a big surprise for Jess, her king.

Jess and May Belle worked all morning in the greenhouse. She enjoyed being with Jess and was happy to work with him. After lunch, May Belle took a nap & Jess went back to the greenhouse to finish the things they had been working on.

About 3:30 Bill came over to the Aaron's home to see if Leslie was there. Jess told Bill that Leslie had not been there all day. He then said he was going to the kingdom to see what was going on. Jess was getting sick as he senses something is very wrong. As he got close to the rope he started calling for Leslie. All he heard was PT barking and making a commotion. He crossed the creek and headed for the tree house.

As Bill & Jack got close to the creek they heard the most bloodcurdling cry they had ever heard. Jess had just found his beautiful queen, dead at the bottom of the tree house. The bells were found close by. (Jess took the keys from the bells and later returned them to Jack.) 9-1-1 was called, but there was nothing that could be done. The cops looked the place over and the body was taken away.

In the reports that were filed, it was later determined Leslie had climbed into the tree above the tree house, using the rope that was there. Just as she got to the top, the rope broke. She falls landing on her back, below the tree house.

Jess's life was over, he couldn't get over the fairytale smile on her face. That night as Jess lies in bed, so sick he could barely move, Leslie came to him in a dream, telling him of her love for him. She was sorry to be leaving so quickly.

May Belle was broken hearted when she heard about what had happened. She liked Leslie and had looked forward to seeing her each day. Now that was over forever. Jess later set down with May Belle and told her as much as she could handle at the time. When Jess got the bridge to the kingdom built, May Belle moved in and became the soul caretaker of the kingdom, when Jess left home. After May Belle moved in and got the tree house cleaned up, Jess told her why the rope had broken. He told her that one or more of the Terabithians had chewed the rope almost in to. Now that she was with him, they were going to take care of the problem for good. The next time they were in the kingdom, the whole place rocked with the sound of battle as they did the job.

After the funeral Miss Edmunds took Jess into town to a museum, to get his mind off Leslie for a little time. When they were looking at art, they talked a lot about his future as an artist. She told him that he was very talented and given the right help, would go far.

Before the Burkes left for their new home they called both Jess and May Belle over. Jess was given all of Leslie's books & art supplies and May Belle was given all the treasures that Leslie had held so dear.

Later when Jess was at the cemetery he sensed that Leslie's spirit was there setting by his side. Just being with her was intoxicating. They seemed to have talked for hours, about things like the trip he took to town with Miss Edmunds, and the fun she had making the bells. Again Leslie told him to keep working on his art and that she would be with him in spirit always.

At other times when Jess and May Belle were in the greenhouse or at the tree house, even May Belle could sense that Leslie's spirit was near. She would see Jess talking to someone and having a wonderful time. She wished that she could talk to Leslie also but that was not going to happen.

Other than being the fastest runner in school, Jess found that with out Leslie school was getting less and less enjoyable.

Jess loved his art and with Leslie's help he developed his painting talent.


End file.
